un largo caso
by Lost Loverblack-Kurumi
Summary: Aomine es un policía de la CIA y es también la pareja del modelo Kise, luego de la WC su vida es esta... pero unos conocidos también lo saben... y estos se vengaran por que el atrapo a su capitán... y por otras cosas. N/A: lo se, horrendo resumen... también esta en Amor yaoi, con el mismo titulo.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1-Redadas y un Secuestro.

Ya eran las 6:30 de la madrugada y él no estaba de humor… ¿Cuántas malditas redadas faltaban para que el maldito reloj llegara al maldito numero 8?... bueno la verdad era que aun que recibía emoción de esto, lo que lo tenía nervioso era la extraña sensación en su cuerpo, es que era preocupante lo que el tipo le había gritado cuando sus compañeros lo llevaron hacia el furgón…

~Flash Back~

"_**Eran las 4:55, a las 5:00 tenían ubicación de la hora de la redada nro. 5 de su turno como comandante de primer rango, al parecer el tipo al que tenían que arrestar era un psicópata; tenia denuncias por abuso sexual, secuestro con resultado de muerte… en resumen: un tipo peligroso… estarle asechando fuera de su escondite, el cual descubrieron luego de meses de investigación, era todo un logro… ya los policías rodeando el recinto, esperando la señal del estratega, con el movimiento de su compañero él supo… era la hora, la señal de movimiento… la redada estaba en marcha.**_

_**-vamos-susurro a sus compañeros la redada estaba en marcha, el mayor rompió la puerta al igual que otros en rededor del lugar el peliazul hizo lo mismo que hacia siempre, le cubría la espalda a su acompañante y luego de haber entrado se adelanto, vio al sujeto con arma de fuego en su mano, y le apunto, el tipo también, pero a diferencia de este; le disparo sin titubear, pero Aomine no era conocido por sus sutileza, con una gran velocidad, se aparta de la trayectoria de la bala y le quita con brutalidad el arma de la mano; o por lo menos es lo que intenta hacer, pues empieza un forcejeo a lo que se suelta otro disparo, el cual le roza su torso, pero él lo ignora y le quita el arma, pero el tipo era igual de terco que él, a lo que le intenta quitar nuevamente su arma, pero era ya hora de que intervinieran los demás, los cuales rápidamente redujeron al terco delincuente… pero este no se quedaría callado, y con perversidad le grita…**_

_**-hey, comandante Aomine… ¿no le interesa, por casualidad, ver cuál es nuestra próxima presa?... le aseguro no se arrepentirá de saberlo, pues… solo digamos que apreciara la información-**_

_**-¿de qué hablas?... no… ¿no trabajas solo? –Daiki pregunta- oi, que alguien vaya a ver de qué habla este sujeto.**_

_**-como diga comandante-dice de forma displicente un joven de pelo azabache que sale a buscar en una sala; mientras el presentimiento se empezaba a alojar en su estomago.**_

_**- no, no trabajo solo, y la razón por la cual en este instante lo este, es que mis compañeros fueron a buscar a un perro rubio, que una pantera resguarda celosamente, pero que en este instante ya no, pues esta de casería…**_

_**Unos instantes de silencio fue todo lo que necesitaron para saber de que hablaba el tipo, y luego todos en la estancia quedaron mudos, pues no es que el gran comandante, antes milagro del Basuke escondiera su relación con otro milagro del Basuke, a los pocos cercanos, pero si era alarmante que alguien fuera de su círculo de amigos lo supiera… y esa alusión era grave**_.

_**-oi, maldita rata, habla claro…-se acerca peligrosamente-¿hablas de Kise?... respóndeme, rata.**_

_**-ohh, la pantera se enojo-le dice burlonamente.**_

_**Aomine no estaba para bromas, la alusión le enojo, si algo le pasaba al rubio, a SU rubio por su culpa… nunca se lo perdonaría, nunca…**_

_**-¿co-comandante? –El chiquillo pelinegro se le acerca preocupado-en… encontramos esto-le entrega un montón de papeles y encima unas fotos-dis-disculpe…**_

_**Revisa serio la información, cada segundo su corazón latía mas desbocado que el anterior, mas descontrolado y preocupado, su interior oprimiéndole, estaba furico, la razón… todo, absolutamente todo era de su pareja… Kise, SU Kise Ryouta estaba en peligro… por su culpa.**_

_**-envíenle a la comisaria, que alguien averigüe quienes son los compañeros, que otro se quede a buscar más pistas… ¡vamos, rápido! –Dice con voz gélida, pero su miedo reinaba en su interior-yo salgo para conducir, que nadie me hable.**_

_**Ve como rápidamente todos se van para cumplir sus órdenes, ve como llevan al tipo al furgón y el los sigue, cuando lo lanzan en la parte trasera, este grita con maldad y odio:**_

_**-ojala salve a su modelito… aunque no lo creo, este ya está en la manos de mis compañeros…- le dice con una sonrisa malvada.**_

_**El solo lo ignora y se sube para conducir… ardiendo en deseos de llegar a la comisaria y llamar a su rubio amor…**_

~Fin Flash Back~"

Ya era la decima vez que lo llamaba, y no… no respondía, y eso no era normal… una mala señal.

-maldición, que no le haya pasado nada a Kise-murmura con preocupación.

Ya desesperado llama a unos de sus amigos de la generación milagrosa, su círculo más cercano de amigos…

-¿eh?, ¿Qué pasa Aomine? –preguntan del otro lado de la línea.

-oi, ¿has hablado hoy con Kise? –pregunta desesperado.

-no, ¿Por qué preguntas? –

-veras, Shintarou… creo… creo que lo han secuestrado-dice con pesar, miedo y preocupación, dejando fluir en su voz ronca todo lo que siente.

-¿¡cómo has dicho!?... explícate-exige preocupado.

El peliazul le dice todo, y Midorima ya no duda, sabe que es la verdad, sabe que es lo más probable.

-¿llamarías a Akashi y Murasakibara por mi? –pregunta Daiki al peliverde.

-sí, tu llama a Kuroko y Kagami- y cuando estaba por colgar escucha algo que lo deja sorprendido-suerte-y la llamada finalizo por la otra línea.

'me gustaría tenerla, pero… se que ya es tarde.'

Marca el numero de su ex-sombra y espera a que le contesten luego… pero eso no pasa. Llama una, dos y tres veces, pero el resultado es el mismo, nadie contesta al otro lado.

-oi, Tetsu, ¿Por qué no contestas? –murmura aun con el teléfono en su mano, y entonces piensa que dio con el cabo, está cerca, lo siente, siente sus yemas rozas la verdad, la cruda y cruel verdad.

'_tendré que llamar a Bakagami'_

Marca el número del pelirojo, el cual contesta de inmediato…

-¿Aomine? -pregunta con desesperación-discúlpame por no llamarte…

-¿Por qué te disculpas?... ¿Qué paso? –preguntas con preocupación.

-si… Kuroko y Kise estaban de compras y los han atacado… Kuroko estaba herido grave y Kise… Kise fue secuestrado…

-N-no-solo eso puede decir el peliazul, la verdad era esa, y aunque lo supiera no estaba listo para recibirla, era y tan dolorosa, que su luz se apago y su mundo se volvió opaco…

'_á Kise… a Kise lo han secuestrado…'_

-disculpa-dice con culpa y miedo en su voz.

-no te preocupes, ¿en donde están? –

Ya con el nombre del hospital en una hoja anotado, se va camino a él, tiene a los hombres en los que confía en el casi, pero, no dejaría que nadie interrogara a Tetsu, solo él lo haría y reuniría cuanto antes toda la información para salvar a su rubio.

-¡maldición! Esto es mi culpa, pero Kise… espérame, que te salvare… ¡iré por ti!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2-informacion y secuestrador.

Aomine estaba llegando al hospital, en su rostro unas ojeras tremendas, sus pies estaban entumecidos, su mente divagaba todas las posibles cosas que podrian pasarle a su rubio amante…

Entra en el hospital, si mirar a las enfermeras, simplemente va hacia la recepcionista.

-busco a Kuroko Tetsuya-dice con seguridad.

-¿eh?... espere, enseguida lo busco-inclina un poco su cabeza hacia la pantalla de su computadora, en segundos le contesta-tercer piso, hacia la derecha, cuarto 5-b -se queda mirando al peliazul, el cual al terminar de escuchar donde estaba el peliceleste se fue con rapidez, casi corriendo…

"_**tercer piso, pasillo derecho cuarto 5-b"**_ se repetia en su cabeza tomando el ascensor… en mi minutos frente al cuarto de su ex-sombra… toco la puerta… y espero.

-¿he?... Hola, Aomine-le saluda un nervioso pelirojo.

-Hola, Kagami… ¿esta bien Tetsu?-le pregunto preocupado.

-si, se durmio hace una hora, pero si quieres lo despierto y…-

-oi, Taiga, ¿que te sucede?, ¿Por qué tan nervioso y formal?-le pregunto un tanto molesta, ese no era el Kagami Taiga que conocia…

-eh… pues… ¿no estes en servicio?, eres comandante… y ademas de lo de Kise… ¿no estas enojado con nosotros?-le pregunta aun mas nervioso.

Aomine sonrie casi de forma inconsciente, y pasa el brazo encima de los hombros de Kagami y le dice con tono divertido:

-¿echarles la culpa?... es Kise, el modelito tonto y bribón, ¿Por qué hecharles la culpa de algo que se estubo planeando por meses?-

Kagami le mira sorprendido… ¿acaso lo que esta diciendo Aomine era que todo estaba premeditado?

-si, Taiga, hoy en una velada arrestamos a Hanamiya Makoto… el secuestrador, pero no trabajaba solo, y él nos dijo que sus compañeros tenian a Ryouta… por eso lo trate de llamar y ubicarlo. Pero era demaciado tarde, el tiempo es cruel… lo supe a las 05:30, y lo confirme a las 07:30, cuando tu me contestaste el telefono celular, hace una media hora que deje el servicio como comandante de la PDI, con el caso en manos de mis mejores y mas confiables cadetes… pero no me puedo dejar tranquilo sin hacer nada por salvarle… ni los informes, ni las estadisticas estan de mi lado… un 90% de sus victimas han muerto… yo temo por la vida de Kise… y el maldito lo sabe, sabe que es mi pareja, por eso tiene una carta bajo la manga… por que la tiene.

-Aomine… tu eres un miembro de la PDI, y eres el mejor en ello… tu le ganaras, confiamos en eso-le dice con seguridad el pelirojo.

-si… eso quiero creer…-murmura Daiki.

Por un momento hubo un silencio abrumador en la blanca sala… cuando el azulino se acerco a donde esta el celeste en la cama, lleno de vendajes y magullones, algunas intra-venosas y tapado con sabanas.

-¿sabes que le hicieron a Tetsu?-

-le golpearon, botaron y cortaron… lucho todo lo que pudo para que no se llevaran a Kise, pero… quedo muy mal-

-es lo que puedo ver-le dice mirandolo con un dejo de tristeza-… siempre haces lo mismo, ¿no Tetsu? Luchar por lo que crees que esta bien-sonrie un tato nostalgico.

-s… si, siempre lo hare-murmura, abriendo con langidez sus ojos-¿estas bien, Aomine-kun?-

-¡Tetsu!... lo siento, ¿te desperte?... estoy bien, ¿y tu?-le dice un tanto bajo.

-no, ya no tenia sueño, y si, estoy bien-dice Kuroko, tratando de sentarsse, a lo que Kagami corre a su lado y lo recuesta con cuidado-¿vienes a interrogarme, Aomine-kun?

-¿estas bien como para contarmelo todo?-

-si, ¿pero no podia venir otro?-pregunta con curiosidad.

-no dejaria que nadie más lo hiciera… ¿te molesta?-

-no, gracias por la consideración-

Ya todo mas tranquilo y sentados, procedi a preguntar a Tetsuya lo que habia pasado la noche anterior…

-caminabamos hacia un supermercado… la calle estaba vacia, y nosotros charlamos sin importarnos mucho nada que los rodeaba… cuando escuchamos un derrape detrás nuestro, inmediatamente nos dimos vuelta, yo me adelante a Kise apenas vi como salian del auto al menos cinco personas, rostros cubiertos y lo miraban. Kise trato de tomar mi muñeca y empujarme atrás de él; susurro suavemente y devilmente: _"Kurokocchi, no te preocupes"_, pero yo no sentia nada de esto normal, nada… estabamos ahí los dos… cuando uno de ellos hablo:

"-oye, si te vas y nos dejas al rubio, no te haremos nada-"

"-¿Por qué lo quieren?"

"-no te importa, ¿aceptas o no?"

"es mi amigo y no hare nada que le dañe, no confio en ustedes-"

-Se acercaron y note que Kise se quedaba en shock,-continua contando Kuroko- yo le empuje a una pared para protejerlo mejor, los cinco sacarón cuchillos y se abalanzarón hacia mi, ahí escuche como Kise lanzo un gritito ahogado, más no le preste atención, me agache y comenze a pegarles, pero eran más… so-solo recuerdo que luego de unos minutos ya no pude volver a pararme, abrir mis ojos, me sentia cansado, y partes de mi cuerpo ardían… de un momento a otro escucho susurrar a Kise: _"lo hiciste bien"_, luego escuche como lo golpearon a lo que mis ojos se abrieron un poco, vi como lo arrastraban, estaba inconciente… luego de eso todo fue negro, nno recuerdo aun nada más.

El silencio reinaba esa sala de hospital, y Aomine solo mira a su ex-sombra, en un impulso se acerca y lo abraza…

-solo… solo hiciste lo que hubiera hecho yo, Tetsu… y no debiste, cuida tu vida… aquí hay alguien que si te pasara algo… moriria por ti.-

Ambos luz y sombra miran al antes orgulloso, egocentrico y tal vez malvada luz y as de Teiko… solo pensando una cosa _"el amor ya le ha afectado… ojala no pase con él lo que nos a dicho…"_, más Tetsu y Taiga se corrigen: _"no, él no se va a quebrar tán facilmente"_.

Aomine se separa, y se vuelve a sentar en el lugar donde estaba antes, ya no piensan mucho en lo que ha ocurrido, pero Aomine luego de un rato en silencio, pregunta:

-¿escuchaste algún nombre o apodo?-

-mmm… creo que Kasamatsu… Ryo… y no recuerdo más-

-Kuroko… ¿en que momento los escuchaste?-Kagami pregunta de forma seria, a lo que Aomine no puede evitar una condescendiente y socarrona sonrisa.

-fue algo como… "-¿estas listo Kasamatsu?... ¿lo tienes?" y luego fue "arranca…", recorde otro… Imayoshi… "-arranca Imayoshi-… -No tan fuerte…- … -comportate, Ryo-", eso.

-¿nada más?-preguntan ambos a la vez.

-si recuerdo algo más, te llamo; Aomine-kun-

-bueno… por favor, cuidate Tetsu, tu igual Taiga.-se despide.

-cuidate mucho, lo vas a rescatar Aomine-

-confio en que puedes, Aomine-kun-dice Tetsu, con una sonrisa de confianza.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3- "secuestrado y secuestrador"

Todo estaba oscuro, el silencio roto por un goteo constante...

"¿dónde estoy?", mueve la cabeza lentamente, saliendo del embotamiento, el mundo lo siente lento, el cuerpo pesado... su cabeza pesada y en un profundo sopor, su mente nublada trabaja con lentitud... a los minutos es más consciente de su cuerpo, siente en sus muñecas rígidas cuerdas, sus ojos vendados, su cuerpo sentado en una silla, atándole a esta por tobillos, muñecas y torso, apretándole e forma fuerte y dolorosa su pecho, su boca atada y amordazada; ya adolorida por el tiempo que llevaba en esas condiciones, bastante confundido y atontado, privado de todo movimiento, atina a tratar de mover su cabeza de forma más fuerte.

-¿ya has despertado?-siente pisadas fuertes, junto a esa voz, fuerte, burlesca y grave, un hombre es el que le desata la venda y la mordaza.

Pestañea rápidamente; deslumbrado.

-¿Dónde estoy?-suena asustado, al recordar todo lo sucedido anteriormente-¿Por qué me has secuestrado?, ¿Qué harás conmigo?-preguntaba cada vez más alterado.

-vaya-se acerca y lo toma de la barbilla, mirándole a los ojos-es por tu querido… ¿te suena Aomine Daiki?... -se queda en silencio-pues él ha arrestado a Makoto, nuestro líder, y en venganza nosotros a ti, además ya lo teníamos planeado para detener sus pesquisas, pero es demasiado tarde para ello.

"_Aominecchi… no quiero que nada malo te pase, lo soportare todo para que el no sufra" -_piensa el rubio.

-Aominecchi…-susurra ensimismado-…

-¿así que lo conoces?... ¿¡pero qué digo!?... Eso es obvio, Ryouta, eres su perra, ¿cierto?-

-soy… soy su novio, no se perro… - susurro - ¿Quiénes son ustedes?... se me hacen conocidos… - dice confundido.

-ohh… si tienes cerebro - dice subiendo sus lentes - ¿mi nombre?... no sé cómo no lo recuerdas, jugamos Basuke antes, unas cuantas veces… - el rubio abre desmesuradamente sus ojos, sorprendido – soy Imayoshi Shoichi, ex-capitan de Gakuen, de la preparatoria Touou… ex-compañero de Aomine Daiki.

-no puede ser…-susurro bajo-¿por-porque?... esto es horrible.

-trabajo es trabajo… Kise-san –dice un castaño acercándose al rubio-es horrible hacerle esto a Aomine-san, pe-pero hay que hacerlo, como dije; trabajo es trabajo, disculpanos.

-yo no me quejo, aunque suene cruel, es una manera de desquitarme de ese idiota-habla un rubio platinado que se levanta de su asiento que estaba escondido en la oscuridad de esa sala.

-¿¡Sa-sakuraicchi?, ¿¡Wakamatsucchi?-dice sorprendiéndose aun más.

-¿te olvidas de mi, rubio idiota?-dice un chico de ojos azules platinados saliendo de un cuarto a su derecha.

-no…-susurra triste-tu no… ¿Kasamatsu-sempai?

-hola Kise-dice acercándose a él.

Los cuatro se paran al frente del rubio modelo, Sakurai arregla un trípode con una cámara y la arreglan para que quede frente de él, grabándole el cuerpo entero.

-seguro que estas acostumbrado a esto, pero… tenemos que hacerte daño, disculpa-dice Sakurai.

-no tenemos nada en contra tuyo, Ryouta-kun-dice Imayoshi-pero si en contra tu noviecito.

-¿listo?-Wakamatsu pregunta-en 3… 2… 1… play.

La luz roja y el típico REC se prenden, indicando que está grabando… Ryo toma un pasamontañas negro y bajo el un micrófono que distorsionara su voz, Imayoshi y Wakamatsu lo imitan, solo Kasamatsu no ocupa el micrófono, pero si el pasamontañas.

-buenas, Aomine-dicen-creo que se alegrara de que no le hemos nada… aun. Ganas no faltan, eso se lo aseguramos, pero tenemos moral… a lo que se trata esto.  
>Usted tiene algo que nos interesa, y nosotros algo que le interesa-Yukio le toma la barbilla a Kise, que tiene llorosos sus ojos, pero silencioso indicando que está en Shock-le proponemos un intercambio, ¿o se lo ponemos mas difícil?-ríen de forma socarrona-bueno chicos. ¿Le damos un incentivo?<p>

La pregunta estremeció a Kise, ¿Qué le harían?... de improviso sintió un pinchazo en su cuello, con ojos nublados y llorosos miro al encapuchado detrás suyo, al cual reconoció como Kasamatsu, este tenía en su mano una jeringa con un liquido el cual en su mayoría había sido inyectado en su sistema sanguíneo. Kise se comenzó a sentir mareado, el cuerpo lo sentía pesado y un calor lo sofocaba, sabía que sus mejillas debían estar sonrojadas, pero se sentía asfixiado…

-¿Qué… ah, que me han hecho?-pregunta débilmente.

-¿ya lo sientes, Ryouta?-pregunto Yukio en un susurro que le estremeció los sentidos… y le erizo la piel-al parecer… si.

-lo que acabamos de inyectarle es una droga fuerte, el ahora tiene los sentidos mucho mas… sensibles. Para demostrarlo: -el joven no pudo evitar jadear en el momento en que sintió como una mano elevo su rostro, Yukio le sostuvo su barbilla para que su rostro fuera visible en la grabación, y con su otra mano fue levantando la camisa del modelo, rozando su piel hasta llegar a los rosados y ya erectos pezones para pellizcarlos suavemente y rozarlos de forma reiterada, Ruouta no puede evitar gemir de forma bastante audible y estremecerse sin control, su cuerpo totalmente bajo el control de la droga-veamos acaso le dan ganas de negociar con nosotros… ¡ah!, ¿quieres decirle algo a tu novio, Kise?

-A-Aominecchi… Discúlpame, en verdad he sido un tonto… espero que seas feliz… y que te olvides de mí, te a-un golpe se estrella en su rostro y el dolor es aún más fuerte por lo sensible de su cuerpo-¡auch!, te quiero… Adiós…

-idiota-susurra bajo Kasamatsu.

Wakamatsu Kosuke empieza una cuenta con los dedos y Sakurai tiene un cartón negro frente a la lentilla de la cámara, estaban listos para finalizar con el video.

-bueno, eso es todo, espero puedas disfrutar, Aomine Daiki, espero que puedas comunicarte con nosotros, para salvar a tu noviecito-dice burlesco uno de ellos que reconoció el modelo como Imayoshi.

-no lo hagas, Aominecchi… no arriesgues tanto por m-otro golpe, aún más fuerte en su estómago le quito el aire, tose secamente y susurra suavemente de forma baja, pero aun sin saber si quedara gravado, se arriesga-no lo merezco, Aominecchi… tú conoces a estas personas, las conocemos de Bas-el golpe fue dado con rabia, Wakamatsu sale detrás de la cámara aun con el pasamontañas y le azota un golpe en la cabeza que lo deja inconsciente y con sangre bajando de su sien-…

-bueno, eso es todo, tu podrás darnos tu respuesta… Chaito-Wakamatsu apaga la cámara y Sakurai tapa la lentilla…

-esperemos que este bien Kise; y que a Aomine le guste el video-dice Imayoshi de forma oscura.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4-"sorpresas en la CIA"

El sol era brillante y eso que apenas estaba amaneciendo, el día amenazaba con ser caluroso, la Comisaria estaba repleta, personas que iban de un lado a otro, el moreno solo entro y fue a su vestidor para cambiarse su ropa de calle por el uniforme de servicio, al hacerlo solo tuvo que sentarse en su escritorio para que tres personas que él conocía de su época de Básquet se pararan frente de él, los conocía desde años, se habían hecho amigos aunque sus personalidades discreparan, porque la amistad se estrecha por sus trabajos, ya que entran en constante contacto.

-¿Aomine?-dijo un chico de ojos platinados-ya tengo lo que me había pedido.

-¿Daiki-san?, llego un paquete para usted, sin nombre, contiene un video-un chico con lentes le deposito el nombrado objeto en su escritorio.

-Daiki, encontré unos datos que han de interesar-dice un chico con pelo negro.

El peliazul mira a los tres chicos de su misma edad, al parecer.

-¿Dónde han quedado sus modales, chicos?-dice burlesco.

Ellos lo miran sorprendido, pensaban que estaría serio e incluso molesto, no de ese humor tan… tan normal.

-bueno… hola, Aomine-san-dicen los tres al unisonó.

-hola, Jumpei, Shun y Tatsu-les saluda de forma informal.

-bueno, dejen los que pueden sus informes y si no se quedan-Tatsuya es el único que se queda en su lugar, y los demás se van-bueno Tatsu, ¿Qué me tienes que decir?

-todos los secuestros y homicidios son muy pulidos para ser hechos a posta, a pesar de Hanamiya… ¿Quién más que ustedes hayan conocido tiene la suficiente inteligencia como para elaborar esos planes, Daiki?

-fui muy distraído, Tatsu-dice con un bostezo-el otro tipo, el que hemos capturado… ¿no quiere abrir la boca?

-ellos tienen un trato, mientras no se delaten, la vida de las personas que ellos quieren no se verá en riesgo, y aunque cueste pensarlo; Hanamiya teme por la vida de alguien, pues ayudara en todo lo que se le pida, menos decir sus nombres.

-pues pregunta quienes eran inteligentes según él, pues-dijo el moreno-y observas sus gestos y expresiones faciales; se delatara el solo.

-sí, Daiki-dice con displicencia y se retira.

Al momento de quedar solo mira las cosas en su mesa, una carpeta… "la traía Izuki"; y una bolsa… "el video que me enviaron… lo trajo Hyuga"

-me conviene ver de quien es…-salió de su lugar y fue a la sala de proyecciones, al abrir la bolsa y sacar su contenido vio una cartuchera con un CD-video, en la cartuchera un mensaje: "espero puedas disfrutarlo, AHOMINE", sin firma ni nada… confundido, pues no muchos le llamaban así, se dispuso a verlo, sacándolo de la cartuchera con guantes de látex…

"buenas Aomine, creo que se alegrara de que no le hemos nada… aun […]"

En el video se veía a un Kise en shock, vestido con una blusa plateada y unos pantalones de tela negros, el estaba amarrado completamente, se veían unas marcas en su mandíbula; por lo que deducía que había pasado mucho tiempo amordazado… quizás las 36 horas. Que estaba desaparecido… Aomine escucha impotente todo lo que dicen hasta que llega el momento en que le inyectan.

-¡maldición! No lo toquen, ¡demonios!-grita enfurecido-los… ¡LOS MATARE!-gruñe arrojando todo lo que está en su paso. Ya reteniendo su ira, escucha las palabras de su querido Ryouta.

"A-Aominecchi… Discúlpame, en verdad he sido un tonto… espero que seas feliz… y que te olvides de mí, te a-un golpe se estrella en su rostro y el dolor es aún más fuerte por lo sensible de su cuerpo-¡auch!, te quiero… Adiós… […]"

-bastardos, no le podían dejar hablar, igual nunca lo dejare, menos si lo dice por mí-dice escondiendo su debilidad-les cobrare cada golpe…

El ver a Kise con su labio roto y sonriendo con tristeza, con sus ojos nublados y opacos, toda su vida se había esfumado, la vitalidad y alegría que él tenía había desaparecido.

"-no lo hagas, Aominecchi… no arriesgues tanto por m-"

-¡ahg!, ¡Maldición!... ¿¡porque le pegaron de nuevo!?-el video término, y de nuevo Aomine cae en un ataque de rabia, destruyendo esta vez todo lo que había en su camino, mesas, sillas, vasos y muebles…

-¡Aomine-san!-grito Hyuga entrando de golpe en aquella sala-¡Ao…A-omine?-dice sumamente sorprendido-… ¿Qué le paso?, ¿tiene que ver con Kise Ryo…?-se queda en silencio al ver como Aomine cae rendido sobre sus rodillas en mitad de l la oscura y destrozada sala, en la proyección solo queda una imagen de Ryouta en una silla con un gris sobre la imagen y las palabras junto con la punta de una flecha "reproducir de nuevo".

-¿estás bien Tetsu-kun?-pregunta una chica con el pelo rosa chicle-¿estás seguro?... deberías descansar mas-dice preocupada.

-estoy seguro Momoi-san, quiero ayudar a Aomine-kun, quiero rescatar de donde sea que este a Kise-kun… pienso que aquí hay más de lo que se ve a simple vista, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto-dice en voz baja.

-tus valores son bajos, pero supongo que es lo normal-dice una chica castaña con una sonrisita-¿y estás seguro que quieres entrar en…?-susurra dudosa.

-debes pensarlo, Tetsu-kun, tu vida podría correr peligro-

-seguro, Riko-san-dice seguro de sí mismo-Momoi-san…

-de todas formas antes trabajaba allí-susurra Kuroko.

-¡y tu Kagami?-pregunta mirando a los ojos de fuego-aunque tengan experiencia, deberán hacer el test para ver si mantienen la forma y recibir entrenamiento adicional.

-seguro-dice el pelirojo-además será por la ayuda que podemos prestar a Ahomine-dice serio-apoyo a Kuroko.

-no hay caso con estos dos-dicen al unisonó, saliendo de la habitación del hospital-aunque creo que Tetsu-kun tiene razón, esto es extraño, presiento que hay mas en todo esto… y que también esconde algo que es importante-dice la pelirosa, tomando la mano de Aida.

-creo que tienes razón, en todo, Kuroko estaba extraño, nervioso, y al doctor le dijo algo cuando Kagami no estaba, él está escondiendo algo…-susurra perdida en pensamientos, pero con un pequeño sonrojo apretó la mano de la pelirosa.

-¿seguro que estas bien, Daiki?-pregunta un pelifresa-te conozco y esto es un golpe duro…

-Akashi… ¿Cómo estarías si secuestraran a Kouki-kun?-pregunta Serio-y luego te chantajearan con un caso serio con hacerle…-se toma la cabeza con sus manos, estresado y derrotado.

-Daiki, si me hicieran eso… ellos morirían-dice con un aura negra y una sonrisa terrorífica-pero entiendo tu punto, te propongo algo… llamemos a todos los que nos podrían ayudar-dice seguro.

-crees que querrían ayu…-

-claro, son amigos, Daiki-san-dice un castaño que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio solo tomando la mano del pelifresa.

-tú solo limítate a traer todo lo que tengas del caso y yo reúno a los demás-dice con una sonrisita segura y autoridad emanando de si mismo.

-Tetsu esta…-

-él vendrá, mañana lo dan de alta, se recupero rápido, además está en el el hospital de Shintarou-dice levantándose y despidiendo a un mucho más animado Daiki-te espero, te mandare un texto con todo definido, esfuérzate y no te deprimas, Daiki.

-gracias Akashi-dice Aomine saliendo de la sala, cerrando tras de si la puerta.

-tal parece que todos los mejores de la Winter Cup se reunirán en este caso, toral todos ahora somos compañeros gracias a Tetsuya…-

-él hizo todo lo posible, reunió y hizo lazos de amistad con todos su ex compañeros y equipos rivales…

-él y Taiga… pero no es hora de ponerse melancólicos, ¿a quienes hay que reunir, Kouki?-le pregunta mirando con atención, haciéndole sonrojar.

-a… a Momoi-san y su novia, Aida-san…

-si, Kouki, la de C.S.I y la entrenadora demonio de los policías-dice entretenido por el nerviosismo de su novio-¿Quién más?

-Mi-Midorima-san y ta-Takao-kun-dice titubeante y mirando en otra dirección que no sea la de Akashi.

-claro, el doctor experto en el cuerpo humano, y su novio experto en especias y drogas, los novios de la clínica-dice sonriendo, y apoyando su cabeza en la mano para su comodidad en mirar a la rojísima cara de su novio-¿más?

-¿Tatsuya y Murasakibara?... ¿Kiyoshi; Kagami; Kuroko y Izuki?

-claro… creo que también a Rinnosuke y Shinji-dice riéndose discretamente.

-si, yo también… te amo, Akashi Seijuurou-le besa aun mas rojo y toma su mano entrelazándola con la suya…

-Yo también Furihata Kouki, más que a mi fortuna y absolutismo.


End file.
